Nitalan
Chris2003's movie-spoof of "Mulan". Cast * Mulan - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) * Ping - Boog (Open Season) * Shang - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Mushu - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Cri-Kee - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Little Brother - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Khan - Sven (Frozen) * Shan-Yu - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4) * Hayabusa the Falcon - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) * Yao - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * Ling - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Chien-Po - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Fa Zhou - Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Fa Li - Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Grandmother Fa - Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) * Chi-Fu - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * General Li - Zummi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * The Matchmaker - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) * The First Ancestor - Samson (The Wild) * The Emperor - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) * The Guard at the Beginning - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Ancestors - Various Wild Animals * Shan-Yu's Archer - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Shan-Yu's Scout - Scar (The Lion King) * Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2) * Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Imperial Scout 1 - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Imperial Scout 2 - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) See also * Nitalan 2 Gallery Nita (Bear) as Mom Asparagus.jpg|Bear Nita as Mulan Boog.jpg|Boog as Ping Kenai the Bear.png|Bear Kenai as Shang Jake.png|Jake as Mushu Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2859.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Cri-Kee 1200px-Taz-Looney Tunes.svg.png|Taz as Little Brother Sven.jpg|Sven as Khan Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Shan Yu Diablo the Raven.jpg|Diablo as Hayabusa Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago as Yao Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Ling Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Chien Po Papa Q. Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Papa Bear as Fa Zhou Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Mama Bear as Fa Li Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Grandmother Fa Chief 2.jpg|Chief as Chi-Fu Zummi Bear.png|Zummi Gummi as General Li 2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as the Matchmaker Samson Lion.png|Samson as the First Ancestor The Great Prince of the Forest as Bagheera.jpeg|The Great Prince of the Forest as the Emperor Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7507.jpg|Bagheera as the Guard at the Beginning Nigel the Koala.jpg|Nigel... Benny the Squirrel.jpg|...Benny... Bridget (The Wild).jpg|...Bridget... Larry the Anaconda.jpg|...Larry... The-wild-disneyscreencaps com-8833.jpg|...Cloak and Camo... Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|...Alex... Marty.png|...Marty... Melman.jpg|...Melman... Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|...Gloria... Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|...Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico... King Julien.jpg|...King Julien... Maurice 01.jpg rgb.jpg|...Maurice.. Mort (Madagascar).jpg|...Mort... Moto Moto.jpg|...Moto Moto... Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|...Marlene... Manny ice age 4.png|...Manny... Ellie ice age 4.png|...Ellie... Sid ice age 4.png|...Sid... Diego ice age 4.png|...Diego... Scrat ice age.jpg|...Scrat... Peaches (.jpg|...Peaches... Buck ice age 3.png|...Buck... Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|...Crash and Eddie... LouisProfilePic.jpg|...Louis... 432px-Panda.jpg|...Po... Master Tigress.jpg|...Tigress... Shifu.jpg|...Shifu... Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|...Viper... Monkey kung fu panda 3.png|...Monkey... Crane kung fu panda 3.png|...Crane... Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|...Mantis... Blu.jpg|...Blu... Rio 2 jewel.png|...Jewel... Rafael-rio-31653722-800-488.jpg|...Rafael... Nico the Yellow Canary.jpg|...Nico... Pedro.jpg|...Pedro... Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|...Wilbur... Marahute the Eagle.jpg|...Marahute... Faloo.jpg|...Faloo... Red the Kangaroo.jpg|...Red... Rescuersdownunder disneyscreencaps com 4434.jpg|...Frank... Krebbs.jpg|...Krebbs... Rex-0.jpg|...Rex... 1282920491 istoria.dino3.jpg|...Woog, Dweeb... Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg|...and Elsa as the Ancestors Junglebook2 233.jpg|Shere Khan as Archer Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Scout KFP 2 ( LORD SHEN).jpg|Lord Shen as Huntsman Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Bodyguard 1 Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Bodyguard 2 A7948e4e74278466916f70e9f9ff2437.jpg|Hubie as Imperial Scout 1 Rocko the Rockhopper.jpg|Rocko as Imperial Scout 2 Category:Chris2003 Category:Mulan Movie-spoof